<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunted by TheRedWulf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803843">Hunted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf'>TheRedWulf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roosa One Shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family, Halloween, Historical AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really its just smut, Roosa - Freeform, Shape Shifters, Smut, Soulmates, Spooky Month, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, True Mates, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Winter, monster hunter - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Supernatural - In which a monster hunter finds the unexpected in Winterfell's ruins...</p><p>Picset is viewable <a href="https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/631003447642193920/hunted-au-supernatural-in-which-a-monster/">HERE</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roose Bolton &amp; Sansa Stark, Roose Bolton/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roosa One Shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>*takes a deep breath*</i> IT'S SPOOKY MONTH!!!!!!!!!!! You know what that means, my dudes! Spooky story time with Wulfy! Vampires, werewolves, witches, OH MY! We're kicking it off here and now--with our man Roose! Who better to be the man sent to hunt things that go bump in the night!?! Plus, its been a while since I've written Roose smut, so here you go...</p><p>If you're on discord, feel free to come and join the <a href="https://discord.gg/bsRauMj/">Red Wulf's Pack</a>! I can't wait to talk with you there! There might even be exciting new challenges and stories on the horizon!</p><p>As always, I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors. :D :P Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>3 Years Post The Long Night</b>
</p><p>Roose leaned against the crumbling stone wall, heart racing as he tried to catch his breath. Every muscle in his body burned with exhaustion but he refused to quit--not now when he was so close to finally completing his assignment--to finally ending the Stark’s ‘abomination’ of a bloodline. </p><p>Checking the crossbow in his terrifyingly steady hands, he made a mental note that he only had three bolts left to finish this fight. He’d already fired three and at least two of them had struck their intended target. They were laced with Wolfsbane to inflict maximum damage no matter where they struck, so soon enough the Wolf would be easy prey. </p><p>He’d been hunting the Stark heir for years, the slippery bastard somehow always managing to get away. He’d been paid a large sum of money for this job, lost an apprentice to the Wolf's jaws, and finally he’d be able to collect the bonus promised upon its completion. </p><p>Another hunter had seen to the other wolves, the ones that the Long Night didn’t kill outright, and they had collected the Lannister’s rewards for their pelts. Roose hadn’t been along for that one, having been trapped hunting vampires in the South when the Others had come. The undead had ravaged the North, leaving behind them a wake of terror, sickness, and famine. Not many had survived; most of the great houses were wiped out and in the end only a few survivors stood tall. </p><p>The Stark Heir was one of the lucky ones. </p><p>Then again, you’re not that lucky when your species was blamed for the plague in the first place. The superstitious smallfolk blamed the Wolves for the plight of the mortals, claiming that their unnatural existence had earned them the wrath of the Old Gods and they were now paying the price. Perhaps when the last Stark was dead, the world would recover from this frozen wasteland it had become. </p><p>“Sing your song, you beast,” he muttered to himself as a mournful howl echoed in the chilled night air. “Your time has come.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath he stepped down the hallway, navigating his way through the ruins of a once opulent Winterfell. He found his feet leading him down steps to the Great Hall, a large wooden throne sitting at the fair end, covered in snow from the open roof. </p><p>“It’ll all be over soon” he said, striding closer. The Wolf was the largest he’d ever seen, roped with muscle and thick black hair that shone auburn in the moonlight. “Robb Stark” he stood only a few feet away, now able to see the crossbow bolts in the beast’s shoulder and thigh. “We meet at last.” </p><p>The Wolf gave a broken whimper, clawing closer to the throne only to collapse at its base. It's great claws left gouges in the stone floor, the sound scraping through Roose’s very soul.</p><p>“Any last words?” Roose took aim, watching the bright blue eyes of the Wolf fix on his form. Electricity cut through the air, vibrant and sharp; he nearly staggered backwards in surprise but he couldn’t move. He was frozen at the sight of the large Wolf melting into a very slender, very pale form of a young woman. </p><p>A beautiful young woman. </p><p>A beautiful <i>naked</i> young woman.</p><p>“Please” she choked on the word, a pale hand rising to clutch at the bolt in her thigh. “Please,” she made no move to cover her nudity, truly there was nothing around to use anyway. Roose was momentarily distracted by the curtain of fiery hair on her head that matched the curls at the apex of her thighs, and the blood marring her perfectly shaped breasts. </p><p>“Who are you?” Roose asked, though the answer was fairly obvious. </p><p>“Not Robb” she sighed, leaning against the Direwolf throne’s base. “But I am the last.” </p><p>“Are you Sansa or Arya--” </p><p>“Sansa” she replied, her fingers wrapping around the bolt in her thigh and pulling it free with a violent squelch. “Fuck” she whispered, eyes closing tight for a brief moment before she tossed the bolt aside. “Did you have to use Wolfsbane?” she hissed.</p><p>“What happened to Robb?” he ignored her heated question.</p><p>“The Others took him,” Sansa explained, head lolling back in exhaustion. “The Others took all of them.” At this distance he could see the wound in her thigh knitting shut, rapidly healing in a way only the Wolves could. </p><p>“You’re the last.” </p><p>“I already said that” she let loose a breathless laugh. “How much did they pay you--the Lannisters?” </p><p>“You know it's the Lannisters, then?” </p><p>“Who else would it be?” she reasoned. “The Lannisters have been hunting my family for centuries. When their own bloodline began to weaken, they looked to the Boltons to carry on their duty. You are Roose Bolton, are you not?” </p><p>“I am” he slowly lowered the crossbow to his side. </p><p>“You’re the one that’s been hunting me for years” she said. “I killed your apprentice.” </p><p>“I am,” he nodded. “And you did, yes. You’re very fast.” </p><p>“You’re very slow” she reached to her shoulder. “And a poor shot” she added as she pulled the second bolt free and tossed it by way of the other one.</p><p>“How kind of you to say so” he replied dryly. </p><p>“Forgive my manners” she motioned to her nudity. “Mind giving me your cloak?” </p><p>“It would be a crime to conceal such beauty” his lips twitched in amusement and she only shook her head. </p><p>“I suppose it will give you something to remember me by--when you do eventually pull the trigger” she nodded to the crossbow, a gift from his Father when he was a boy. “I’ve been a Wolf so long, I’d forgotten what I looked like.”</p><p>“I stand to receive a hefty sum when I end this,” he replied, but made no move to raise the weapon. </p><p>“Why drag it out?” </p><p>“They paid me for Robb Stark’s pelt” he stepped back and lowered himself to a sitting position on the rubble along the wall. “Not Sansa Stark’s.” </p><p>“They’ll do worse than kill me if you take me to them” she took several deep breaths. “My leg is almost healed, Wolfsbane will eventually be purged...you have to make a decision.” </p><p>“Forgive me if I find it hard to put an end to such perfection.” </p><p>“You’re forgiven” she laughed, the sound deep and throaty. “I won’t let you take me to them...you know that right?” </p><p>“I know.” </p><p>“The things that men do to females--human females make me sick” she explained. “What awaits me in the capitol would be far worse.”</p><p>“I am inclined to agree,” Roose nodded. “The Lannisters are….cruel.”</p><p>“So you have to decide” she let a hand fall to her lap, partially concealing the thatch of hair at the apex of her thighs. “You kill me or you let me go.” </p><p>“And if there is a third option?” </p><p>“What could that possibly be?” </p><p>“We find a wolf in the Winter’s Forest,” he replied. “I take the pelt to the Lannisters and tell them that Robb is gone, my duty done.” </p><p>“Why would you do that? Why would you lie for me?” </p><p>“A man--even a hunter has to have a code” Roose reasoned. “No women, no children. Vampires are different, they’ve long lost their humanity, but you...” </p><p>“Distracted by my great beauty?” she laughed, the sound as welcome as broken glass as she shook her head. </p><p>“You <i>are</i> beautiful, Sansa.” </p><p>“And by human standards, I am a monster.” </p><p>“You cannot help what you are any more than a fish can,” he replied. “Robb Stark killed a Lannister in cold blood, they wanted him gone.” </p><p>“And what of me? What of my future--my children? Will the Lannisters hunt us to the end?” </p><p>“That I cannot say,” Roose admitted. “But to my knowledge, they believe you are already dead.” </p><p>“Good” she sighed, whimpering as she flexed her shoulder. At this Roose stood, setting his crossbow onto the stone, he shucked his great cloak from his shoulders and stepped closer. “Careful” Sansa whispered, her eyes fluttering shut. “You’re in great danger of developing a conscience.” </p><p>“I’ve done worse” he lay the thick wool over her porcelain nudity, sparing one final glance at her before covering her up. He could not push aside the desperate need to protect her--to care for her, and the very existence of such a need terrified him.</p><p>“It must have been a great sum to have a Bolton returning to the North” she said softly, her eyes fluttering open to fix him with that stunning stare of hers. </p><p>“Very great.” </p><p>“Men talk about you like you’re a legend” she continued. “Hushed whispers in darkened corners, as if you’re the boogie man. They fear your cold wrath, fear your blades.” </p><p>“I’ve worked hard to maintain my reputation.” </p><p>“And yet here it lay crumbling in Winterfell” she watched him. “How many Vampires have you killed?” </p><p>“Thousands.” </p><p>“And Wolves?” </p><p>“Robb Stark would have been my first” he admitted. </p><p>“Pity.” </p><p>“I disagree.” </p><p>“And what of my life?” she lifted her head. “What am I supposed to do now?”</p><p>“Sansa--” </p><p>“The life--the family that I wanted is nothing but a ghost of a dream now. I am the last Stark. The last Wolf” she closed her eyes and he couldn’t pretend to miss the tears that slid down her cheeks. “It would be better if you just ended this now.”  </p><p>“Sansa--” her hand shot out with surprising strength and speed, holding tightly to his hand. </p><p>“Just end it.” </p><p>“No” he said as she shivered--he thought it was the cold but he could see the pale pallor of her skin had faded slightly purple. </p><p>“Wolfsbane.” </p><p>“Will this amount kill you?” he asked, concern suddenly consuming his person. </p><p>“Why do you care?”</p><p>“I do not know,” he replied honestly. She must have sensed the truth in his words because she opened her eyes to regard him for several seconds before she offered a small nod. </p><p>“Just kill me” she whispered. “It would end all of this and at least you would have something to show for it.” </p><p>“No” Roose shook his head. “No, I cannot do that,” he stood, crossing back to where his crossbow lay on the stone and he used the sling to hang it over his shoulder. Returning to her side, he crouched enough to wrap an arm around her back and just behind her knees, lifting her into his arms. </p><p>“They’ll kill you for this” she whispered, her arms winding around his neck and shoulders. </p><p>“Let them try” he replied, carrying her slender form from the wreckage of her family home. </p><p>“I have no coin” she whispered, her breath hot against his neck. The tip of her nose brushed just above his cravat, the chill of her skin a shock against his flesh.</p><p>“I didn’t ask for any.” </p><p>"I have nothing left." </p><p>"I asked for no reward."</p><p>“Roose--” </p><p>“Quiet now” he cautioned as he stepped out into the snow, and Sansa took his words to heart, lowering her face to burrow into the warmth of his neck and chin. She clung tightly to him, her body occasionally wracked with violent tremors as he carried her to his horse. It took some doing, but eventually he sat in the saddle, Sansa across his lap wrapped in his cloak. </p><p>Taking the reins, he turned his mount towards the Dreadfort--the ancestral home he’d long abandoned, silently hoping it would be enough to accommodate them for the night. They were both targets now, and he had to find a way to keep them hidden and alive. He had to protect her. It was madness, surely the most dangerous thing he’d ever done, he fully realized that. </p><p>However...he glanced down as Sansa burrowed further into his chest and jacket, there are worse things a man could do. </p><p> </p><p>Sansa woke to the unfamiliar feeling of a soft mattress and pillow beneath her. She had been in Wolf form so long that she couldn’t remember the last time she’d actually slept in a bed rather than on the forest floor. She’d been running for her life since the Others had been defeated, alone and afraid every hour of every day. She had prepared herself for death last night, knowing that she wouldn't be able to escape Roose once the Wolfsbane had settled into her bloodstream, but now she was warm and safe.</p><p>Opening her eyes, she lifted a trembling hand to examine her fingers. They were clean, which meant that the man who’d put her in this bed had also bathed her while the Wolfsbane worked through her system. She wasn’t sure what was more surprising, that Roose Bolton hadn’t killed her on sight or that he had taken such gentle care of her once she’d succumbed to exhaustion. </p><p>No, the biggest surprise was how wonderful he smelled. His scent, a heady combination of pine and leather, infiltrated her senses and pulled her into slumber. As a member of the Stark family and someone of the blood, she was a fine tuned weapon of war and protection. She had been trained since birth to be alert, aware of everything around her at all times. But the moment Roose had wrapped her in his cloak and cradled her to his chest as if she weighed no more than a child, a bone-deep sense of peace had settled in. </p><p>In his arms, she felt safe for the first time since her family had died. She felt protected--cherished even, and she longed to feel that way again. Just the memory of it had her skin flushed and heart racing, as if her skin was suddenly too tight, a feeling so foreign to her that at first she couldn’t recognize it at all. </p><p><i>Desire. Need. Want.</i> her mind screamed, the beast in her soul clawing at his cage. Feeling suddenly restless, she pushed the thick quilts away. Using the bed frame for balance and carefully stood on two legs for the first time in years. She smiled down at her toes, wiggling them against the carpet. </p><p>“Toes, not paws” she whispered in amusement. At the foot of the bed lay a plush old-fashioned robe and she pulled it on, tying the band tightly at her waist. She didn’t remember being this thin, the years of hunting and foraging for any meal she could find had been harder on her body than she’d realized. </p><p>Padding silently from the room, she followed the sound of a crackling fire and Roose’s steady heartbeat. She found him sitting in a wingback chair, pale eyes staring blindly into the flames. He’d discarded his jacket and waistcoat, his cravat untied but laying over his broad shoulders. He looked a far cry from the man that had spent his life hunting the supernatural--from the man that had been hunting her less than a day ago.</p><p>“You’re awake” he noted, deep voice calm and smooth. </p><p>“It has been a long time since I’ve slept so well” she admitted, crossing to stand before the fire. At this distance, his scent reached her once more and she relished in it. </p><p>“And the Wolfsbane?” </p><p>“Nearly gone” she looked to her hands and the slight tremble that remained. </p><p>“I’m sorry--” </p><p>“Don’t” she shook her head. </p><p>“But I am,” Roose countered. “If I had known it was you, I wouldn’t have shot you.” </p><p>“It was better that no one knows” she reasoned. “Let them go on believing that Sansa Stark is dead.” </p><p>“I sent word to the Lannisters,” Roose said. “A raven will reach them within the sennight, telling them that Robb Stark is now dead at my hands.” </p><p>“And the pelt?” </p><p>“I will either find one or tell them it was destroyed” he gave a small shrug. Sansa swallowed the lump of emotion in her throat, steeling her shoulders. </p><p>“Will it work? Will they stop?” </p><p>“Possibly” Roose replied. “They have no reason not to believe me. If it doesn’t, we’ll just have to kill them” he spoke the words so flippantly she couldn’t help but laugh. It felt surprisingly good to laugh, her heart lighter than it had been in some time. </p><p>“What am I to do now?” she paused. “What will you do?” </p><p>“Return to hunting leeches, I suppose” he leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. “You can stay here, the house is in better condition than Winterfell and no one would dare cross me by trespassing.” </p><p>“Why are you helping me?” she whispered. At her words, Roose stood and moved to stand before her. While he was a few inches taller than her, she was nearly able to look him in the eyes, but he was much broader than her slender frame. </p><p>“I do not know” he replied honestly, pale blue eyes boring through her. “I cannot deny that I have the undeniable urge to protect you.” </p><p>“Protect me?” she smiled softly. “A Wolf?” </p><p>“Boltons have always been hunters, we’re hard to kill” he shifted slightly closer and that feeling of her skin being too warm and too tight returned. She could have reasoned it away as being a result of the fire, of finally being warm after years in the snow--but the truth hit her with such force that she nearly staggered back. </p><p>“Oh…” she inhaled, Roose’s scent filling her nostrils. “Oh Gods.” </p><p>“Sansa?” Roose frowned, watching her closely. “Are you unwell? Is it the Wolfsbane?”</p><p>“What do you know about Wolves?”</p><p>“Not much, admittedly.” </p><p>“Shifters aren’t much different from the Direwolves that run the forests here” she explained softly. “But unlike them, female shifters do not go into heat until we meet a compatible mate and the chances of that happening are very slim. But our extended close proximity must have...well--” </p><p>“Mate…” he repeated. </p><p>“Yes” she lifted a hand to her burning cheek. “I’ve never spoken to a female shifter before, my Sister died before maturity and my Mother was human. But from what I have heard, the mate's scent is powerful and intoxicating, and the female's body reacts by going into estrus--into heat.” </p><p>“So you’re saying…” </p><p>“You said you felt the urge to protect me, you bathed me and kept me safe” she raised her eyes to his, lowering her hands to her waist. “And the mere fact that I fell asleep in your arms is...significant.” </p><p>“And this?” he lifted a hand, his fingers tracing across her flushed cheekbone. </p><p>“Yes” she whispered, her head lolling to the side as he cupped her jaw, fingers settling on the side of her neck. Roose stepped closer, her robe brushing his polished hessians now, barely space between them. </p><p>“I am your mate, then?” </p><p>“If you choose to be” she was barely able to form the words now, her body racing towards a precipice she’d never experienced before.</p><p>"It would explain how I felt in Winterfell" Roose admitted. "How my stomach turned at the idea that I'd hurt you." </p><p>"I never expected to find you..." </p><p>“You are singularly lovely” he spoke softly, lowering his lips to brush against the flesh that his fingers had just traced. Sansa felt a tremor course through her body, this one not from the Wolfsbane but in anticipation. In lust. He moved to kiss the line of her jaw, then just beneath her ear and she couldn’t stop the breathless sigh from escaping her chest. </p><p>“Roose” she whimpered, leaning into his chest as his lips traced her flesh. She had never been touched with such gentle reverence, it made her chest ache with longing. </p><p>“Come” he shifted away, lifting her into his arms. She didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around his shoulders, burrowing her face into the warmth of his neck. With his cravat out of the way she was able to drown in his scent. </p><p>His confident stride carried her to the bedroom she’d woken in a short time ago, laying her across the sheets. Tugging off his boots, Roose joined her, pulling her into his arms as he lay beside her. She felt as if she could come out of her skin at any moment, every bit of her being begging for his attention. His touch. </p><p>“You will have to teach me,” she said, pulling his cravat from his shoulders and tossing it to the floor. “Show me how.” </p><p>“I will” he assured her, moving the heavy weight of her hair behind her shoulder. “May I?” his fingers lingered on the tie of her robe. </p><p>“You’ve already seen me” she replied with a smile. </p><p>“The circumstances are quite different now,” he explained, tugging the knot loose. She watched his face as he parted the fabric, admiring the heat in his once-cold eyes as he looked at her. “Were I a poet, I could properly articulate my admiration and awe,” he said, fingers tracing the outer curves of her breasts. “Or perhaps compose a verse on how it was cupid’s arrows that brought us together, rather than my own” he added, idly circling her nipple--one that was begging for his touch. </p><p>“Perhaps you would kiss me instead?” she asked and his eyes returned to hers. He did as she asked, not wasting time with words but simply lowering his lips to hers. It was unlike anything in this world, firm but gentle, commanding and yet somehow soft in the way his lips caressed hers. She arched into his embrace, following his lead as she savored his taste. </p><p>His tongue parted her lips, delving deeper in the same instant that he cupped her breast, thumb tracing the jeweled peak and sending fire through her veins. A fire that settled low in her stomach and had her rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to quell the ache there.  She whimpered as he teased her flesh, the strangled sound swallowed by his adore. </p><p>Her hands braced on his shoulders as his arm moved from her breast to snake around her waist, pulling her closer. Now, flush against him, she could feel every hard plane of his body and the length of his arousal pressing to her stomach. While she was not experienced in this realm, she knew that if she didn’t have him soon, she would go completely mad. She felt possessed, desperate to claim this man--her mate. </p><p>As lips danced and tongues tangled, somehow she managed to help divest him of his clothing, though he did most of the work as she was unfamiliar with men’s fashion. The last article to go was her robe, the thick fabric pushed away as Roose settled over her, at home in the cradle of her thighs. </p><p>“Such strength” she whispered, her hands traveling up the muscle of his back. </p><p>“And yet you could break me without a thought” he nuzzled her jaw, reaching to raise her leg high against his side before moving to tease her core. </p><p>“I could,” she agreed. “But I won’t, not tonight anyway” a shiver of anticipation raced through her as his cock brushed her folds. Long and thick, she ached to have him inside her, to be joined with him fully. His fingers parted her, easily finding a spot that had a ragged sigh spilling from her lips. </p><p>“Let it take you” he encouraged, whispering against the shell of her ear before pulling the lobe in between his teeth. Her body obeyed, even while her mind didn’t know what was happening, she trusted in his words and before long she was screaming out her pleasure, fingernails digging into his back as her body shook through its peak. </p><p>“What…” she gasped, trying to catch her breath as his fingers slowed their ministrations. </p><p>“Beautiful” he shifted closer, aligning himself with her core. “Breathe” he instructed when she tensed and as she exhaled he sank home, pushing through her barrier and settling deep within her. There was pain but it faded quickly thanks to her shifter’s healing factor, and when it was gone all that remained was a pleasant fullness at the stretch.</p><p>“We’re one now” she whispered, lifting a hand to run it through his dark hair, lingering on the silver at his temples. </p><p>“We are” he lowered his forehead to hers, silent conversation passing between them as if they could share their very thoughts. After several quiet moments, he must have sensed the rising heat in her blood because his hips began to rock, slowly at first but with a deep, steady rhythm. </p><p>Sansa guided his lips back to hers, losing herself in his kiss as her body became his to worship. Being in Roose’s arms was like finding paradise after years spent in a frozen wasteland; it was finally being home after a lifetime of running away. His scent, the one that had intoxicated her, sank into her skin like a balm until she felt drunk on him. </p><p>“Fuck” Roose growled against her cheek, moving back on his knees to pull her astride his lap at the center of the bed. </p><p>“Oh--” she gasped as he slid deeper--impossibly deep. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly as she grew used to the feeling of being utterly impaled on his cock. His hands held to her waist, guiding her hips in small rocking movements. He turned to kiss the fading pink scar on her shoulder, one that would likely be gone by daybreak.</p><p>“I never would have hurt you” he whispered. </p><p>“I know” she replied, and she did. In Roose’s arms she felt safe, protected; the man who had been paid to hunt the last of the Starks had saved them instead. He had saved her even knowing that it put his own life in danger. </p><p>“Never again” he promised as she moved, riding his cock in languid movements. “Never again” he clung to her as she did him, both of them chasing their pleasure together. </p><p>“Roose--Gods” she felt it build this time, knowing full well what was happening, and when it crested she let it take her. Throwing her head back, the feral scream that slipped from her chest did little to express the ecstasy consuming her. </p><p>She felt Roose tense, cock pulsing with in her. His breathing hitched and he all but snarled against her jaw as his fingers dug into the flesh at her hips. They were silent for several moments, neither of them able to form words in the wake of their coupling. She felt the warmth of his spend slipping from her body and a moment of trepidation shivered up her spine. Any children she bore would be in danger--could be in danger. </p><p>“I’ll keep them safe” Roose whispered, somehow sensing her thoughts. Perhaps as her mate he was more in tune to her emotions and fears. “I promise you, we will be safe.” </p><p>“They’ll come for us, won’t they?” she whispered as Roose lowered them to the mattress, pulling her into the curve of his body. Though temporarily sated, she could already feel the fire rising in her blood again.</p><p>“If they do, we will kill them” he replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world. </p><p>“Together” Sansa whispered, burrowing beneath his jaw and the scruff that was growing there. Roose didn’t reply, merely pulled the blankets over them and held her close, keeping her safe and warm within his embrace. She was home at last, finally the time for running had come to an end. She could rest easy now. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Epilogue</b>
</p><p>Roose looked to the young man sitting to his right, admiring the familiar cut of his jaw and the vibrant blue of his eyes. The man--his son, looked so much like himself that it was uncanny. Almost like looking in a mirror. At eight and ten years of age, Domeric Eddard Bolton was quickly becoming the new name to fear in the world of the supernatural. </p><p>The Boltons had, by no master plan, become legends throughout Westeros. They had survived the Long Winter, they had hunted Vampires to near-extinction, and they had rid the world of the Lannisters completely. When the great lions had refused to accept that the Starks were deceased and demanded that Roose present Robb's pelt, Roose had countered with a mission of his own. Each and every Lannister had been tracked, hunted and removed from existence, Sansa at his side the entire way. It was surely a sight to witness, a monster hunter storming Casterly Rock with a massive Wolf at his side--no wonder they only spoke of Boltons with fear.</p><p>Shortly after they returned to their home in the North, Domeric entered the world--all sound and fury with his Mother’s temper, he was Roose’s duplicate in looks. Broad, dark of hair and light of eye, Dom had followed in Roose’s footsteps, learning the ways of being hunter even after he had shifted for the first time at the age of six and ten. </p><p>“What?” Dom smiled at him, the crooked expression a duplicate of Sansa’s own. </p><p>“I know that I don’t say it often” Roose clapped his eldest on the shoulder. “But I am proud of you.” </p><p>“I know,” Dom nodded. “Thank you, Father.” </p><p>“As long as you know” Roose leaned back in his chair as two smaller children ran by, laughing hysterically at the others’ antics. The Dreadfort had gone from being long-abandoned to filled with a family--his family. After Dom came Katherine, Sansa's duplicate in brains and beauty. She was followed by Royce and Rogar, twins who were already keeping them all on their toes, and lastly was Brandon, who--as Roose was told, looks exactly like his Uncle Robb.</p><p>He had never expected to fill this house with a family, he never expected to marry at all given the dark deeds he had committed in his life, but Sansa had changed everything. From that first moment that her eyes met his in the Great Hall of Winterfell, she had shaken his world to its very foundation. The guilt that had flooded his person at having injured her was replaced by the need to protect her--the need to protect her then replaced with the desire to worship her. </p><p>He was not a fool, he was well aware that he did not deserve her--he could never endeavor to be worthy of her, but he loved her all the same. And by the grace of the Gods, she loved him in return. </p><p>“Father” a small voice pulled him from his musings and he looked to his legs in time to watch Brandon climb his way into his lap. </p><p>“Yes, my boy?” Roose helped his youngest to get situated across his lap. </p><p>“Rogar said that Sam-hain was going to take me away” Brandon pouted, looking so much like his Mother that Roose had to do his best not to burst into laughter. </p><p>“Samhain isn’t going to hurt you,” Roose assured him. “Your Mother and I will protect you, you know that.” </p><p>“I will too, Bran” Dom promised his younger Brother, who immediately brightened at the promise. Dom was something of a hero in his younger siblings’ eyes, especially after he had begun shifting into a very large, very docile (to his siblings) Wolf. </p><p>“Promise?” Brandon smiled then, watching Dom with wide, Tully blue eyes. </p><p>“Promise” Dom nodded, relaxing into his chair with a smile. </p><p>“There you are” Sansa smiled indulgently at their youngest. “Ran to your Father again, I see.” Kat shuffled into the room behind Sansa, settling onto the rug before the fire with her book. Like her Mother, she was a voracious reader. </p><p>“I was scared of Sam-hain” Brandon explained as Sansa lifted him into her arms. She kissed his forehead quickly before setting him onto the rug beside Kat. Roose reached out quickly, snagging Sansa before she could move away. He pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. </p><p>“You ran the borders?” Roose asked quietly. </p><p>“I did” Sansa leaned against his chest. “All clear” she confirmed. It was Sansa’s evening routine, one that Dom was soon to take over, running the borders of the Dreadfort to ensure that everything was safe and sound. The likelihood of someone being brave enough--or stupid enough to cross onto Bolton land was slim, but Sansa was a fierce Mother-Wolf determined to protect her pack.</p><p>“Good” he kissed the crown of her hair, letting her vanilla scent surround him. </p><p> “You know what today is?” she turned to smile up at him. </p><p>“I do” he cupped her cheek. “Seems like just yesterday.” </p><p>“It’s been twenty years” she laughed, running her fingers through his all gray hair now. “You haven’t aged a day.” </p><p>“That’s a lie,” he chuckled. “It is fortunate that you are beauty enough for us both.” </p><p>“Happy Anniversary” Sansa snuggled back against him as Royce and Rogar bolted by, pushing and shoving each other.</p><p>“I still can’t believe you shot Mother” Dom scoffed, shaking his head. “And I still can’t believe she married you after that.” </p><p>“I know perfection when I see it, I wasn’t about to let her get away” Roose tightened his arms around her. “Best thing I’ve ever done.” </p><p>“If I had known what awaited me, I wouldn’t have made you chase me for so long” Sansa admitted. </p><p>“You were slippery, and you did manage to tear my apprentice in half” Roose noted. </p><p>“I replaced him with a far better one, if I do say so myself” she reasoned, looking at Dom who was now listening intently to Brandon as he once again expressed his worries about Samhain. </p><p>“That you did” Roose agreed. “A Bolton hunter with the soul of a Wolf, more than I could have hoped for in life. All of them are.” </p><p>“Even when they’re driving us mad” Sansa laughed as a crash and laughter echoed in the hall. </p><p>“Even then.” </p><p>“I love you” she sighed, snuggling close. </p><p>“As I love you” he held her, the sounds of his family surrounding him and bringing a peace he never expected to find. The Lannisters had sent him North to end the Starks, but instead he’d done the unexpected, he made the last Stark a Bolton. </p><p>Like he told Dom, best decision he’d ever made.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!<br/>@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>